<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The great sesshoumaru and a hidden secret by Sasori13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379672">The great sesshoumaru and a hidden secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13'>Sasori13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inuyasha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sesshoumaru - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The great sesshoumaru and a hidden secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rin turned as she could not sleep Sesshomaru sat near a tree watching Rin toss to and fro, "What's the matter Rin?" Sesshomaru calmly asked, "Lord Sesshomaru I can't sleep!" Sesshomaru looked up and then back at Rin "Come sit near me!" Kohaku saw the change in Sesshomaru the first time in his eyes Rin's death and the sadness that pierced his soul. Kohaku saw Sesshomaru become more of a father figure to Rin, Rin made her way to Sesshomaru and he pulled his boa and Rin began to lay on it. Rin smiled as how soft it was as she stroked it. Sesshomaru took his finger and stroked her hair gently "Lord Sesshomaru tell me a story about when you were young!" Sesshomaru looked at her "As you wish!"</p><p>Sesshomaru's youth</p><p>Like any child young I was a bit venturous I was taught that demons and Humans could never share the same views. My mother was not the nurturing type when I practice and hurt myself I can always hear her scream "A prince of the Dog clan never cries you are pathetic like a human!" It seem the only things I did alone was play until I went a bit farther than usual. Near a river I saw a girl my age she looked lonely, so I  Cautiously walked toward and  began to speak. The girl turned and smiled "Hi I'm Mika!" as she bowed "I stuttered "I am Sess-Sesshomaru!" She smile and took my hand "Your name is very nice!" she smile as I returned her gesture. Every night I snuck out just to play with her. She use to point "Your ears are funny!" and I would also tell her the same. Years went by as I got older, the role of leader was destiny for me and yet I forgot my old friend. The day my father decided he had enough of my mother. I recall her coming into my room angry "YOUR FATHER DOESN'T LOVE US ANYMORE!" I looked up confused "He mated with a human and now she bares his child a half breed!" After that she left me to defend for my own!"</p><p>Rin looked at Sesshomaru "Have you ever wondered where she is?" Sesshomaru looked up "I've had so much hatred for humans she has never crossed my mind!" Rin smiled "I bet you can Go find her, I bet she remembers you!" Rin yawned and drifted to sleep. Sesshomaru looked up then drifted to sleep. "Excuse me are you all hurt?" Sesshomaru eyes popped open as it turned red. His eyes faded back to normal when he saw the person. It was like a rush of memories flooded into his though as she smiled "Sesshomaru?" He looked sliding the Sleeping Rin off his Boa "Mika!"</p><p>Sesshomaru could not believe it Mika the only human he'd ever had ever cared for, was now standing in front of him. "Sesshomaru it has been long since we saw each other!" Sesshomaru walked closer to her "Yes we were the same age if we count it in human years!" she smiled "Yes I am 18 years old now but things has changed!" Mika looked sadly at Sesshomaru "The day when we met last my father!" Sesshomaru remembered and use to always shun it out his memory. "I remember your father found us playing together and he was furious about it!" Mika looked "A human and demon cannot  be friends you live in separate world and have nothing in common not even life span can keep you too friends forever!" Sesshomaru nodded "I remember I sensed the hatred of your father when, I yelled that I would find a way to  turn you into a demon so we can be together forever!"</p><p>Mika looked at Rin "I see your heart is still just as pure as when we were kids!" Sesshomaru disagree "Mika the boy you once knew left when you were taken from me; your father and mine made me hate humans I wanted nothing more for them to go away! But when I saw this child offer me food and what humans had done to her I saw you in her face!" Mika smiled "I use to have dreams of what you were like now and cry when my father would force me to go demon hunting. I raised a little fox demon when her parents were killed by my clan's hands I believe her big brother was missing and I feared he too was slaughtered by them. Sesshomaru saw her sling "You carry her around?" Mika smiled "yes she is still a bit frighten but she trust me like the child you walk with trust you!" Sesshomaru looked at his campsite then back at Mika "Where were you going at such a night?" Mika frowned "My dad found her and tried to kill her but I knocked him out and ran!" Sesshomaru caught her when out of exhaustion she nearly fell to him. He slides the infant Fox demon in front of Mika and picked her up "You should rest with us!" In the morning as Rin and Jaken did their fishing Sesshomaru could hear Jaken almost scream "Who is Lord Sesshomaru with now we are picking up more human and with a baby demon?" Sesshomaru looked up and his eyes turned red "Jaken!" The imp demon froze in fear but once Mika started to get up his eye s turned back "Sleep well?" Mika smiled "Yes I did!" Rin smiled "Lord Sesshomaru you know her?" he turned "Yes she is my childhood friend!" Rin smiled "Like in your story? Wow she's pretty!" Mika smiled "Thank you!" Sesshomaru allowed everyone to eat before the next adventure "Mika will ride on Ah and un!" He said calmly </p><p>Once everyone took their fill of food the group was off Sesshomaru turned as Mika began singing to the Fox demon he thought to himself "What a beautiful voice!" Sesshomaru began to feel the same way he did when they first met but he felt this time he cannot allow her to leave. A heavy storm was coming and Sesshomaru signaled for the flying demon to land "I can sense a storm coming and it will be dangerous to fly so close in the air!" At the nearest city the group stopped the villagers all glared with interest "A Demon with a child and woman how interesting!" Sesshomaru hated the glares but he did not say anything and walked to the inn "We need to take shelter from the storm is there any rooms available?" The older man stared at the others "Yes come we welcome all never in life have we had such a demon of your status come you must be very powerful! My wife will have food waiting since you are with children!" the man looked at Rin, the infant fox and Jaken. Jaken turned noticing he assumed he was a kid "You old geezer I am no child!" Sesshomaru turned "Jaken enough he is showing his hospitality in offering a room!" Jaken quickly straighten up and excused himself. The man turned for such honor we will give you this room it splits into two rooms the kids can stay in one and the adults in the other!" Sesshomaru thank the man and saw the elderly woman arrive with food "Please milord enjoy!"</p><p>Rin and Jaken ran to the center as they smelled the intoxicating aroma. Mika turned as the woman smiled "Such a lovely couple you two are!" Mika smiled as the woman left. Sesshomaru took Mika's hand and walked her to the food "You should eat!" Mika turned "You should eat as well!" the two sat across each other and Jaken could feel the strangeness from his lord as he thought to himself "Father like son apparently milord has an eye for this human !" Jaken even saw his master smile as if happy truly showing a sign he do have emotions. Once the food was gone and Jaken took Rin to her room Mika laid the infant with Rin and Jaken as Sesshomaru turned "Jaken make sure they are ok!" Jaken bowed quickly "Yes milord!" Jaken once again babysitter, the two closed the door and got ready for bed. Sesshomaru sat up as he admired how Mika slept in his heart he felt he wants to protect her and love her. He could hear her breathing and saw she began to wake "Sesshomaru!" she jumped as he slide over holding her hands "I am here Mika!" he pulled her to him as she cried "My father he's going to come look for me! I don't want him to hurt your or take me away from you again!" Sesshomaru looked at her and kissed her gently. "I won't allow that to happen!" and for the first time the two consummated their love for another as the night grew long. Sesshomaru was in a state of bliss as they finished and their naked form slept quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>